Stargate one more day
by flaming hunter
Summary: An empire built from the remains of all that was lost
1. Chapter 1

It had taken everything they had just to get every crystal they could and bring it back to their home reality, granted they couldn't bring back the entire crystal they found but the peace they acquired was more than enough.

Their mission was simple gather every survivor, put them on ships that resembled ancient stories from humanities past and jump to another reality. They would take everything they could and leave nothing behind so that no one would ever know where they went.

So with a blink, the ever-growing empire of earth vanished from existence like if it had never existed. Their cities were left empty, long gone were the ships and space stations the people were once so proud of. The few animals taken were the domesticated ones and those that had become so used to serving humanity as clothing or food.

(Mass effect universe)

It was a normal day in the sol system, ships were flying back and forth people were going to work and others were turning in for the day, having worked the night shift.

All of a sudden a huge fleet appears over Humanities homeworld, ships of all sorts gathered pyramids that floated in space, alongside saucer ships and many more that people recognized from old paintings and tv shows.

Humanities defense fleet prepared itself to defend the system and its people, yet the attack never came, as hundreds of different transmissions were sent all over, from the most primitive codes to the most advanced programs that only highly sophisticated Virtual Intelligence could decipher.

Yet they all said the same thing. We've come to say goodbye."

Word spread like wildfire drenched in gasoline in a dry forest, researcher from every field were pulled from their respected areas and taken to earth as fast as possible, none knowing what was going on.

Archeologist, experts in history and even those that past their time wondering in philosophy were gathered to meet the beings that had been involved with humanity since the beginning.

Yet, none ever even tried to set foot on any word or even so much as hinted out as to sending out a single ship, they all just drifted in space, watching the defense fleet and the people in every world.

Unbeknownst to anyone, however, the fleet and its inhabitants be them humans or artificial intelligence, were hard at work downloading every piece of information available, from everyday tv shows for entertainment to advanced secret military projects.

Slowly the mysterious fleet began to move cutting holes in space arriving near several human controlled worlds.

Some bold ship captains followed the mysterious fleet, thru the holes they cut in space, only to realize that they simply entered and exited immediately after, arriving hundreds of light years away from where they were before.

The fleet moved slowly drifting in human controls space, yet it all ended back where it began over the earth.

The galactic community having heard about an ancient race that had been involved with the humans quickly moved to see if this was true and they were shocked to see that the ancient race simply ignored them.

Slowly people began to lose interest as nothing was really happening only to realize that in every major city a man or a woman that was strangely dressed stood looking at everything with interest. It wasn't until a camera focused on a strangely dressed man that was playing with an old toy, that the realization that the visitors were already on earth.

"Are you coming back?" Asked the man holding the camera.

The stranger just looked at him smiled and said. "No. You've grown up nicely now you have to do it with ought our help."

"But you guys have been gone for a long time. Where have you been?" The cameraman asked.

"The man chuckled to himself. "Are you with your children always, or do you leave them alone to grow up and learn from their own experience. That's your answers." The man said as he touched the camera man's shoulder.

"Goodbye." The stranger said as he began to become transparent.

"Waite, before you go is there a god? I mean if you were with us since the beginning." The cameraman said in an amicus voice.

"You already have the answer we just gave you a way of finding it." The stranger said before he vanished.

"So was that a yes or a no?" A woman said to the cameraman.

One by one the mysterious fleet became transparent and vanished like if it had never been there, to begin with, it was only after the fleet was gone that people realized that blueprints for advanced technology had been left behind for them.

()()()[][][[]


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at their destination just as quietly as they had left the previous two, this one, in particular, had been chosen simply because it was the end of a story and as such didn't pose any threat whatsoever. There were no extradimensional beings to worry about, no dormant machines or magical devices anymore, time had rendered any that had been left behind entirely useless.

Any grand alien or human empire was simply gone, they had arrived at the end...they would all be safe here.

It was possible to shift into another reality similar but different to their own, but they came with its own problems. Allies that were now enemies, another person that was, in fact, them, but from that reality. Then an accident made them realize that they could somehow enter fictional universes as well.

That was the day history changed and Humanity found a way to survive and even flourish. The only question was when and where almost every story had it's big bad or an overly controlling government of some form and no one wanted to seal with overpowers teenagers and children.

So they simply chose the ending of it all, perhaps it was the wrong choice, perhaps not but none the less, it was a choice they had made.

Nanotechnology along with advance shield generators helped terraform any planet they found, they worked in shifts ten years one group would stay awake work and then go to sleep, slowing the next group to take their place and them repeat, until everyone had a turn.

It wasn't until sixty years later that half a dozen planets had been made fit for human life and were seeded with animal clones and naturally born original animals. A few dozen more worlds were left as dead planets, that were made only into advanced factories, to build or gather precious metals, fabricate emery converting materials and so on.

Slowly highly advanced space stations and satellites that could detect all sorts of energies and creatures both on this plain of assistance and not were deployed all over human-controlled space. If history had thought them anything, it was that if something could go wrong it would go wrong.

So after sixty years of preparing the planets and another sixty of setting everything up, the sleeping refuges as a hole were finally woken up and sent of to their new homes. Some would stay and live out their lives others would hear the call of exploration a d set out to see their new worlds or the surrounding universe, none the less it would be a new start for all of them.

Unbeknownst to any of the people, a discovery was made one that would shorten their newly found peace considerably, perhaps it was the universe rebooting itself and starting another story or perhaps it was their arrival that signaled for a new page to be started.

A massive ship that had hundreds of thousands of satellites, space rocks and even other ships had drifted into their newly controlled space, inside the massive bundle of wrecks was a device that allowed for faster than light travel to an unknown part of space, by the use of hyperspace travel, on its side was written Jumpgate 5


End file.
